


Same Tune Different Words

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: While the specifics differ, the pattern never changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fluffyfrolicker asked for dw, TARDIS(/doctor, i prefer eleven OR TARDIS/COMPANIONS or TARDIS/DOCTOR/COMPANIONS.) i had an epiphany: blank space is the perfect tardis song.

They always seem to enter with excitement, amazement, or trepidation, and she enjoys seeing every single one of their reactions. She appreciates all of the time she’s able to spend with them, whether it’s just a few hours or so many years it’s impossible not to lose track. But it doesn’t matter how many adventures they have or what planets and historical time periods they visit; they always leave her in the end. Some choose to leave; some are forced to leave; some think leaving is never an option that still happens to them anyways.

She sighs as she watches her most recent companion leave with no knowledge of the impact she had on the universe and how fantastically brilliant she truly is.

The final farewell never gets easier…


End file.
